User talk:Doom Vroom/Archive 4
Reply to "How to Use Dem Custom Signatures" message Hey! I did it! It was a lot easier than I expected it to be. Now to test it out. If it doesn't show the customizations, let me know as soon as possible. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Hey There!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] Reply to "Good Job!" message Yeah It was actually kind of fun playing around with the signature. I did have one question though. How can I access my custom signature without having to copy and paste it from my preferences and switch to source mode? [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] Reply to "Oh! Just do that" message It was that easy the whole time? Wow! I feel stupid now. Anyway, did I tell you that I have a new Haunting Hour review ready to be uploaded? That reminds me, I gotta start on chapter 8. I forgot I finished chapter 7, though it's a bit longer than I would've liked (About 7 paragraphs). I don't know, I'll send you the chapter and I'll see what you think. I was considering splitting it into two chapters but if I did that, the next chapter would only be threee paragraphs long. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 00:00, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "The waiting game" message Alrighty then! I can wait! *waits* Aww screw this! Let's go play Hungry Hungry Hippos! [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 01:17, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Link to Chapter 7 of Haunting Hour Pasta It's ready to be viewed whenever you get a chance to look at it: http://pastebin.com/Br4s1AVg [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 01:28, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "I'll get on it as soon as I can" message Thanks and I understand your situation. Here's the link to my latest Haunting Hour review when you get a moment to read it: http://littleazusblog.blogspot.com/2015/08/every-haunting-hour-ever-9-game-over.html [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 03:03, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: Don't kill yourself I left a message on my talk regarding the matter. I'm just letting this message serve as a reminder to read it instead of copy/pasting it here. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. (talk) 04:28, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Allo Hey Vroom Vroom, what's up? I left you a couple messages in MAL if you haven't seen them already. I was just wondering if you had a Facebook or any social media site that's possible we could IM? I'd love to chat in real time. --A loaded gun won't set you free, so you say (talk) 05:29, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Sig Reset continued Hey, I've just remembered some information about the sig reset issue. Luckily, it wasn't because of the security issue (your account is safe :D). A slave drive (see wikipedia:Master/slave (technology) if you're interested) was out of sync, causing preferences to be reset. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:15, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Chapter 7 Minor Fix" message Add a comma? No problem! If only Pacman doesn't mistake it for a power pellet which is what's been happening to all of my commas and periods recently. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 20:46, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thanks. SoPretentious 04:40, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Re Your message actually meant a lot to me. I have written a bunch of stories, but I figured they'd be useless on this site because I usually don't get any traffic with my pastas. I'm working on a novel as well as a few shorts in between, so I will start posting my pastas here soon. Thank you :) GreyOwl (talk) 02:09, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Yo! What's up? I just finished my 11th review of the Haunting Hour and I'll upload it soon. I have also started working on the chapter outline for chapter 8 of my story. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 17:30, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "I got a website" message You got a new website? That's cool. Did you know that Dorkpool also has one? Chapter 8 is a bit tougher to work with. While Kristy is on her walk, I might have her come across a boy or girl in the neighborhood who jump scares her and then invites her over to their house. They then tell Kristy about the legend of the samurai girl and asks Kristy if she wants to join them and their other friends in a seance to summon her. That's what I got for now. I finished the review of another episode of The Haunting Hour. I'm like Scott Cawthon and how I'm pumping out these reviews at a super fast rate! I'll upload the latest review and send you a link to my review of episode 11 which is already up. Link: http://littleazusblog.blogspot.com/2015/08/every-haunting-hour-ever-11-fear-never.html [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 20:56, September 1, 2015 (UTC) [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 05:04, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Review" message So.. Do you think what I have so far for chapter 8? The review of the 12th episode is almost done but i need to get a screenshot from the episode. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 22:43, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Chapter 8 Idea is...good" message Thanks for your feedback! Feel free to comment on the blog because it's lonely. So I went on Dorkpool's site and it looks like it hasn't been updated since the 17th of August. Busy guy or victim of the new Murican government's death lazer? The Haunting Hour abruptly ended on the episode "Goodwill Towards Men" which, while not a terrible episode, was pretty underwhelming. I'll elaborate on it more when I get to season 4. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 14:37, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "It ain't lonely anymore" message Thank yoy for your contribution. I rarely get comments on my actual blogsite. I have a new review ready to be uploaded on the blog. I might get to it today but I might not. I guess I'm going to play that one by ear. To be honest, I'm a bit cheezed off right now. My brother is now calling me princess, yet he is the one that has way nicer stuff and better privilages than me. For example, he has a nice TV at both my mom's and dad's. I have a TV at my dad's house but it's more than 5 years old and has a black line at the top of the screen. My dad says it's burn in but I think one of the TV's components has gone. He also has a computer that isn't 7 years old and barely functions, like my current one. I would get a new computer or TV but I don't have the money right now. At my mom's house, he gets a nice double bed with new pillows. What do I get? A bed from my childhood that's clearly too small for me and pillows that are past their prime! He also doesn't have to go to bed at 9pm like I do at my mom's house. Oh by the way, If I want to get stuff, I HAVE to save my money because unlike my brother, I don't have a job with consistant income. Yet, even with all of that said he still calls me spoiled and princess. Why? Maybe due to the fact that I'm homeschooled and he never was. Even then, I say that this was due to my parents not being sure about it because they wanted to homeschool me and my brother but didn't have the proper information about it. Sorry for the ramblings but I feel like it's better to talk about my feelings rather than bottling them up and letting the sitiation escalate. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 13:53, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Homeschool" message Actually, I like being homeschooled as I can make my own decisions about what I learn and I get to set my own hours. My brother is around 20 years old and in his third year of college. I think because he's a college boy, he gets more attention and whatnot. I had a lot of problems in public school, including my IEP being violated in 10th grade, constant referalls to ISS in middle school (Which led to claustrophobia) for skipping class to trivial things like writing on the board. I also had mono, anemia, and vitamin D deficiency in early 2014 (around January or February). I was also constantly harassed by teachers and other staff members for basically standing up for myself. While I was in public school, the teachers made me take drugs similar to Ritalin, which made me depressed, tired, angry, and I would sometimes have hallucinations both auditory and visual but I didn't want to tell anyone about them because the school would've called the hospital and possibly taken me out of school. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. I've been off those durgs since March of 2014 and I'm doing just fine without them. My dad's house is a lot better though because I have more freedom, less noise (my mom's house is on a busy road), and I get treated more like an adult over there. I would elaborate more on the IEP violations but honestly, I may send another message about them because if I included them here, the message would be a millennium long. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 01:50, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "I have them too" message Yeah, I never felt like I was compatible with public school. When I was in second and third grade, I was enrolled in a charter school and it was decent but even then I still had to put up with some bullshit, like a playground moniter being a dick to me by taking away my Gameboy at recess, making me stand against the wall because of it, mocked my crying, etc. She would often blow her whistle and yell at everyone in the cafeteria. About the IEP violations, you see because I'm very claustrophobic, I hated traveling the halls with everyone because I would get bumped around and I had trouble getting to class on time. Because of this, I would be allowed to leave class five minutes early. However, while some teachers would allow me to leave early, there were teachers who wouldn't let me leave and they would even block the door with their whole bodies. Sometimes this would happen with teachers who knew about me leaving early. Another IEP requirement I had was that I would be allowed to bring my lunch to my home classroom due to the lunchroom being too loud. However, I was told that was a privilege by my homeroom teacher even though he was one of the people who drafted my IEP! Speaking of lunch, a few times I wasn't allowed to go to lunch even when I was assigned to. You see, in certain parts of the building, there would be specific times where classes in those parts would go to lunch. For example, D building downstairs would have 1st lunch (10:45am-11:15am), F building would have 4th lunch (12:15m-12:45pm), etc. However, when I had English class in D building downstairs at 10:45am, The social worker blocked the door and denied me passage to lunch when I was forced to sit in the dean's office for a reason I don't quite remember. Oh! And speaking of the social worker, he was an asshole! To sum up, he basically harassed me like a few of my other teachers and handled my disipline cases when my case worker (my homeroom teacher) was supposed to handle that! Also, I had requested to switch from biology to the biology College Prep class because the regular class was too big and the pace was too slow. They said they moved me but I still had to go to the regular class and I still had grades for the regular class on my report card. The school had no gifted student programs which I would've liked. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 00:01, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Gotye Joke" message I agree that public school (At least in America) needs to be done away with if we're not going to fix it. South Korea and Japan have a better educational system than Americans do. Maybe we should take a page from them. If I were running the show I'd be like: "Alright you fuckers! It's time to get off our lazy arses and actually do something! Let's start by eliminating this bullshit testing! All of it, including you Race To The Top and No Child Left Behind! Let's stop competing with other countries and give OUR kids a good education! For Murica! Also let's help the struggling children and our best and brightest! For the children! Don't give our children the diabetes known as student debt! Guy in audience: But our college nee--- Me: Go TO THE CORNER!!! Anyway, if you somehow can't manage that, teach them how to use little to no loans for edubacantion! Thank you that is all!" Luckily, I get to choose what I want to learn about in homeschooling. I don't if you know this but I think there's a growing desire to homeschool children. In fact, there's a couple of homeschooling groups in my state. I'm in one of them and I get social interaction, we have potluck lunches and do fun activities like bowling and going to the park. But we also do educational things, like doing presentations on U.S states and pretty soon, U.S territories. When I first started doing presentations in the homeschooling group, I was extremely nervous like I was in school when I did these. As I went to more of these, I got better and pretty soon, I became a pro at it. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 15:25, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Canadia" message Don't worry! I usually call Canada "Kerpanada". It's Canada run by Panadas! Anyway, about my homeschooling group, there are a lot of little kids there who are under the age of 10 or 11. There are a couple of kids my age and older there though. I still get along rather well with the little kids though since they're a lot of fun to talk to. So from what I understand, here are the pros and cons of the South Korean education system. Pros: * Has a high graduation rate of 93% * National educational spending as a percentage of South Korea's $1 trillion economy, from both public and private sources, is higher than in the United States and higher than the OECD average. * Enforcing a national curriculum and for spreading resources far more evenly than does the U.S. Cons: * Tiger Moms put unnessesary stress on their kids to do well in school (Unlike the U.S I know) * Focus on tests and whatnot (*cough* No Child Left Behind and Race To The Top *cough*) Maybe Japan might be better Idk. What knowledge can you share about the japanese education system? (I know a bit about it but I'd like to learn more). [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 01:14, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Even The Japanese Don't Want To Learn That" message Up there? Where I come from, "up there" usually refers to Canada, which would be one hell of a relocation. Do you live in Australia or other countries below Japan? If so, that might explain why you said "up there" when referring to Japan. It's really cool that you want to learn a new language, hell I'm currently learning French and Spanish. I have a bit more confidence in my linguistics skills since my trip to Canada, where I got to test out my French skills. I'm currently learning Japanese too but I seem to do best if the words are phonetically translated because I'm not very good with symbols. I'm trying to decide which is the most common symbol system in Japan because that will be the most useful. The good news is that I can look at symbols and try to see what they look like, much like how people imagine clouds resembling different objects. I have a pnumonic device that might help me. I also watch movies in Japanese subtitles. I recently watch the Japanese version of The Grudge which I don't understand why that movie and The Ring (Japanese version) both got mixed reviews. Is it a Language problem? If so, I didn't run into that issue because I tried to figure out the plot using visual cues and emotion which worked out rather well. Though, the cover to the American version of One Missed Call scared me so much as a kid that when I saw this movie at a MovieStop, I took the box and flipped it around to show the back of the box. I only remember having vauge memories of the American version of The Grudge but I do recall the film having a bathtub scare scene that the Japanese version didn't have. I haven't seen the Japanese version of The Ring, but I might check it out soon if I can find a good place to watch it online for free (You know, cuz I'm poor). Speaking of Japanese media, I recently saw an extremely scary Japanese advertisment for having proper tires in the winter. It's so frightening, there's a warning at the beginning for people who have heart problems and whatnot not to watch it. Here's the link to it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=54U6BgYuJMY After seeing this advert, I'm afraid to drive the backroads at night. Yeah I started learning how to drive awhile ago, but it may be awhile before I do my driver's test because I have a foot surgery coming up somtime soon for my bunons. If it's the left foot, I may still be able to drive with my right foot still usable. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 06:24, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Word Up!" message Ah. I see. Now I know (Insert overused G.I Joe joke here). Sure, I'd love to see a list of Japanese words you know. I think one of the keys for effective learning, at least for me, is subtlety. I can watch a movie or listen to a song in a different language and I try to sing along or say the words that I can process outloud. About the surgery, I have no idea when it's going to be or if it's going to happen at all. I know that the appointment that talked to me a bit about the surgery was cancelled for whatever reason. Maybe that will be rescheduled but who knows. I recently subscribed to a guy called "Mr. Nightmare" on YouTube. Here's a link to his videos: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnM02drQP-dF7WMgtJHR4Xw/videos He basically reads Creepypastas and other horror stories, top (insert number here) lists, etc. I found myself getting into his content so I subbed. I only subscribe to people if I check out some content of theirs and end up liking it. I'm getting into chapter 8 of my pasta. I can send you what I have so far which isn't much but a good start nonetheless. I've also been focusing on fixing the repetitive transitions in the story. The person who will scare Kristy when she's on her walk will be a boy named Hotaka Hamasaki. Is that a good Japanese boy name or do you think there's a better one out there? Also, I'm so awesome, that I can turn this: Into This: [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 04:37, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Here's Some Words" message Siyanara is a Japanese word? Wow! I had no idea! I hear that word all the time but had no idea was language it was in. Anyway, about the boy's name, I found it on a website that listed Japanese first names for boys. This is the site: http://www.20000-names.com/male_japanese_names.htm It's number 34 on the list. I have the events described in my chapter 8 outline but I don't know how to get them out of summary form. I can send you what I have so far. Here's the Chapter Outline: Chapter 8: 1. Kristy slams the gate behind her and proceeds on her walk. 2. She becomes slightly uncomfortable with the narrow width of the roads. 3. Kristy comes across a boy in the neighborhood who jump scares her and apologizes for it, thinking it was one of his friends. 4. He introduces himself as Hotaka Hamasaki and then invites her over to his house. 5. Hotaka then tells her about the samurai girl who died a long time ago and mentions that he and his friends are having a seance to bring her back later in the week. 6. When Kristy comes back to her house, she is greeted her parents who ask where she has been. I got up to the part where Kristy is about to slam the gate behind her. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 04:16, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "IsIs Girl's Name?" message Isis a popular girl's name? Hmm... Inaccurate website or government coverup? You decide. Anyway, I might modify the outline to have either Erika or Hunter interupt the protagonist to tell her their "conclusion" about what she saw. Maybe they could say it was one of the neighbor's kids running around the yard. The protagonist could debunk it by testing it and saying that if she can't be seen running past the window due to the height it's set at, then it wouldn't be possible for the neighbor's kid to do so. I could have this happen right as the jump scare is being built up and paid off. So um... Spiders... Nobody seems to like them. I don't. So I understand where those people are coming from. Especially those who live in Australia (Their spiders are friggin' huge, mate!) [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 17:24, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Who Was Window?" Message Everyone says Australia got started by convicts of England. Well to them I say "Bullshit!". It actually got started by giant and intelligent spiders who once ruled the land. They built houses for their buddies, the aboriginals (Australian equivelant of Native Americans) who started out with one or two members but quickly grew thanks to the spider's help. But then everything changed when the English nation attacked! The convicts started killing the spiders and driving out the Aboriginals. Pretty soon, Australia was ruled by white people with funny accents. To this day, the spiders have tried time and time again to reclaim their land but the Australians have twarted their plans through the power of fast moving and piercing lead. Have you ever read the Creepypasta called Down The Rabbit Hole? If not, it's basically a take on the original Alice in Wonderland story that's inspired by American Magee's Alice. ''I won't give too much away but basically, if you're a fan of either one of those versions, It's more than worth a read. It's what Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland ''should have been! Mr. Burton, I don't care if your movie had Christopher Lee as the Jaberwocky, it still sucked! Speaking of that, they're making a sequel to that movie called Through The Looking Glass, which by the way, was already a sequel to the original Alice in Wonderland so why did you need to make the first movie a sequel to the book in the first place? By the way, Johnny Depp will never ''be as awesome of a hatter as Ed Wynn was in the original Disney animated one. Also, I have one question about the Tim Burton Alice Movie. In the original book and various adaptations, the Doormouse is a male and sleepy. In the Burton version, The Doormouse is female and not sleepy. What happened there? Did the original Doormouse get a sex change? Is this a different Doormouse? What's going on Burton?! Sorry about the fangirl blabbing but I really do love ''Alice in Wonderland a lot. Someone should do a parody of the Burton version and make Alice have a personality like she did when Cathrine Boemont played her in the animated film. Anyway, I gotta start working on my next review of The Haunting Hour. The episode I'm reviewing next is The Black Mask. I don't recall much about the episode but maybe when I watch it again, I might get something. Speaking of The Haunting Hour, I wish it was picked up by another network because I would take seeing reruns of the show rather than not seeing it at all. Though it's on DVD and maybe Netflix, I don't know if the complete series is released on one of those two mediums. Regarding Dorkpool's lack of riffs recently, He says that the series is on hiatus until October/November. The riff series operates in seasons so when a season finishes, it goes into hiatus for a bit until further notice. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 17:37, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Well, thank you very much I'm glad I've inspired and raised the bar. If we want people to take this shit seriously I think we all need to step up our game. Hey, bro, I recently started a cool Facebook page that discusses literature and horror, with links to writing workshops, great articles on the art and craft of writing, and of course lots of just deranged and demented things I stumble upon. You should like it, Here's the link: https://www.facebook.com/Humboldt-Lycanthrope-341637682691547/timeline/ Catch you later, good buddy, keep up the writing! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:57, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Will do. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:45, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Batman" message In fact, Yes! I did nominate it for POTM. I can sort of why some people may not like Alice in Wonderland. Some people may say it's too bizzare for their liking which I understand that not everybody is a surrealist fanatic like me. So... about this "Wotemote" thing. Is it like a Japanese version of the Clerks animated series? That was a short lived, but damn good series by the way. So... Do you think there will be a 7th generation of Pokemon? I'd love to see them try out all sorts of new ideas like the Thief Ball, that allows you to catch other trainer's Pokemon at the cost of risking getting caught by Officer Jenny. Flying, Electric, and Bug type Pokemon being the starters, and having an Alice in Wonderland or a very bizzare storyline that involves dreams. Hey! If Gamefreak or Nintendo is listening (Y'know, government surveilence and all), take a note from this, m'kay. How about making the villans sympathetic? Y'know like making them want to solve the region's insomnia problem since other people in the reigon got rid of all the Hypnos in fear of kidnapping. I would make a Pokemon hack like this but I don't have the time or resources to do so. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 03:36, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Master Editon" message Oh my god! Make that game for a console or if possible, the 3DS. Include the Orre region too from Pokemon XD and there you can get an Eevee as a starter. As for my favorite pokemon, I have a few. 1. Charmander: It's the coolest and one of the best starter Pokemon in the 1st gen because its a bit poweful at the beginning but becomes even more powerful when it turns into a dragon pokemon in its final evolution. The final evolution gives it a bit of speed because it's a flying type Pokemon. 2. Eevee: Not only is it adorable, but you have many evolution options to fit whatever type you need on your team. However I want to see the following eeveelutions happen with these types: Flying, Dragon, Fighting, Ghost, Rock, Ground, etc. 3. Flygon: Ground and Rock types tend to be slow as molasses but because it flies and is a dragon type, It levels the playing field and gives you a boost of speed. Because it's also ground type, you won't get your ass handed to you by electric type pokemon/trainers when using it in battle. 4. Growlithe: It can learn Odor Sleuth which can allow normal and fighting type moves to hit ghost type pokemon. Not only is it adorable, but when it evolves into Arcanine, it becomes even more powerful and is one of the few Pokemon that can learn Extremespeed much like Rayquaza. 5. Pikachu: It's one of the most adorable Pokemon ever and can learn dig which is very helpful when you're in battle against other electric types and you either don't have a ground type or the ground type has fainted. I would've never guessed your signature was a reference to something! [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 05:54, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "But... I Love Salamance!" Message I indeed do love Salamance but since I was typing my last message late at night, I became tired and it was hard to hold the tablet so I ended the message abruptly. But then I couldn't sleep til 4am and I felt groggy for a part of the day. By the way, this message is my 1,000th edit!!! WOOT! WOOT!!! So um... Minecraft... ever heard of it? Have you played it? I have. I have the Xbox360 and Pocket edition of it and it's really fun but then again I'm a person who likes to create stuff and I don't know if you're the same way. I made a Charmander on the 360 version of Minecraft. 9/11 was bad. People died and the TSA was allowed to be perverted and touch anyone anywhere who came through the airports after that. R.I.P Those who didn't survive the disaster. JonTron: You know! When I go on the Creepypasta Wiki, I always say to myself, "You know what? Today I want to get sad! I wanna get really sad!". Have you seen or heard of JonTron? If not, he's a really funny New Yorker who reviews games and movies with his pet bird Jauqes. One of his best reviews is on NightShade: Claws Of Heugh! He's still making great content even today! [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 23:01, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "B-Day" message Birthday on 9/11? (gasp) ALOOPINATI CONFIRMED 4 SMASH!!! I can't beleive we both like Minecraft AND Jontron! That is friggin awesome!! Speaking of Pokemon on Microsoft, I've been trying to get Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness onto an Xbox360 disc but I don't know how to do so. Do you think that the 360 will recognize a random disc with a game on it that doesn't have the Xbox ring around the center of the disc? I used to like GameGrumps but eventually, I lost interest and didn't really keep up with their newer content. Jon x Egoraptor is best GameGrumps. When I play Pokemon, I like to have a well rounded team. Here are the following types I usually have on my team: Electric, Flying, Grass, Water, Fire, and Ground. What if in the next Pokemon games you could have 8 Pokemon on your team and Pokemon could learn up to 6 moves!? I usually have a fan blowing in my direction when I'm sleeping and if possible, I put on the A/C. I might try and watch Black Mask either tonight or tomorrow but I'll see how things play out. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 00:43, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Let Me Know" Message So I just saw the episode and I won't give a whole lot away in terms of thoughts on it. I will say, If you're looking for free, full episodes of The Haunting Hour on YouTube, they're a bit hard to come by. There's a couple of channels on YT with full Haunting Hour episodes but the video (not the length) had to be cropped to I guess avoid copyright issues but other than that, there are no issues. Though, I may have a bit more luck on other video steaming sites. Now I'm going to write my review as soon as possible. I've also been told that GBC games won't work on the original GameBoy, though I'll have to research that further. As for Xbox360 discs, I wonder if they sell blank discs made for the 360 with the code in the middle of the disc. I have a dragon type on my Pokemon XD and Leafgreen game. I still have my GameBoy Advance SP with the charger and games! Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! very console I own seems to last for awhile. That's because I take care of my things. I think that's the secret to electronics lasting a long time. I've been trying to save my money to replace not only my TV but my computer as well. I want to get a 3DS but I has no maaaniies (money) so I'm trying to find a 3DS emulator. There's one in alpha but I'll wait til it gets in its more complete stages or find another one that won't do damage to anything. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 03:15, September 12, 2015 (UTC) I forgot to mention something! I'm quite the night owl so I tend to stay up later than I should. Even then, I can still sleep when I want to. Last night was so weird that I don't know why I was up til 4am. Maybe tonight, I'll try listening to some relaxing music or something. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 06:04, September 12, 2015 (UTC) New Stand-Alone pasta Hey, check out my newest story, Queen Justine and the Cutest Little Shing. Feedback always appreciated. --Banningk1979 (talk) 16:32, September 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Small Horse Belonging to Me Buh-but MLP is in English! | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:16, September 12, 2015 (UTC) :I know it's in Japanese as well, but the way you phrased the question seemed to imply it was originally in Japanese, lol. :Also, haha, I didn't know that. Odd coincidence. : | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:09, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Pun-tastrophe! The title shouldn't cause any issues, as long as you reference the title in the story or mention its point in a note beforehand to prevent any confusion. See: We R Leejun. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:59, September 13, 2015 (UTC) :Nothing wrong with gallows/black humor in my opinion. Just make sure to link it to me when you're done... Speaking of Shaggy and response time, you could say I'm the purple crack of fast responses... Yeah, I had to google that one as my 'wild and crazy days (daze)' have passed me by,.. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 07:12, September 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, I know those feels, I worked 3rd shift at a hospital as a security guard (Midnight to Noon) for a year. That being said, working at Walmart is a creepy pasta within itself... EmpyrealInvective (talk) 07:27, September 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Sounds like a creepy pasta in itself. I have my own from my security experience: A Night in the Hospital that found its way into a CP. It likely doesn't hold a candle to yours, but what's the harm in sharing? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 07:56, September 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::Good for you, trying to keep a forum going. I don't think you should have too many issues as long as it doesn't grow too big or the users get too out of control. Have a good night, as for my link, I corrected it a few moments after sending it, but not before you checked it (Chinga mi vida). The story's all right, but this is more about my (almost fiendish) obsession with linking my old stories to users driving me onwards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 08:12, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Don't get that 3DS!" Message OK then! I'll listen to you! Yarr! I'll continue to be a pirate, sailing all of the Internet's seven seas! Yo Ho! Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me! Yo Ho! Yo Ho! I get the stuff for free! Very sorry to hear about your consoles being a dick to you. To Doom's 360: Discs =/= Doughnuts. That is all! I got my new Haunting Hour review up by the way if you're interested in reading it. Here: http://littleazusblog.blogspot.com/2015/09/every-haunting-hour-ever-13-black-mask.html [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 07:29, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "That's Ok" Message OMG! You must have the curse of Microsoft! Aloopinati confirmed! (Twilight Zone Music Plays). I slept really well last night. I listened to this sleep induction video that nearly left me comatose. The title of the video is "ASMR HD Virtual Spa Sleep Centre With Relaxation Induction". If you want to try it tonight, here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SgQm8REqfAw Maybe you'll have different results than me but who really knows, right? [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 16:52, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Thos Still Exist?!" Message Well if payphones can still be a thing, I guess flip phones can too! So from what I've seen, Goosebumps: The Game seems like a point and click game from the 90's. I have no idea which Microsoft console it's on but it doesn't look like that bad of a game. One of the screenshots looks like the cover to Welcome To Dead House. I have at least 24 Goosebumps books that I got from my brother. At my mom's house, my bed and pillows are a piece of junk that make me have neck and back pains. She might consider getting me new pillows but I'm not sure. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 21:46, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Pillows" message Where I'm from, you can get pillows at Walmart for less than $10.00. I bought pillows for my dad's house not that long ago and the ones I got were the hypoallergenic pillows, which were again less than $10 and they never lose their shape. I don't know where you live but some one in that government must hate sleeping to make pilows expensive. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 16:16, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Thank you Doom, Thanks for the review and the kind words, I am very glad that you enjoyed Queen Justine. It did indeed feel nice to take a break from Tobit, though I am not sure if my next story will be a Tobit or another stand alone. I guess it'll be whatever the story demands. I will also check out the link to the story that you sent me. As always, thank you for your continued support in my writing. Banningk1979 (talk) 17:26, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "I'm From The States" Message You're from Murica? No way! So am I! I guess your chiropracticer hates sleep. Either that or he's Eddy from Ed Edd n Eddy. Good news! I got a little further on my story! Tell me, is disgruntledly a word? Because according to my word program on my tablet (Fast Notepad), it ain't. I'm up to the part where Kristy is walking the streets of her neighborhood. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 16:12, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "British Hailey" message I think that thinking might be due to how I spell things which mostly comes from my French and possibly British heritage. The "U" in words is a thing in Queen's English (British English) for some reason. Dialect maybe, I don't know. I'm getting farther in my story! Yaaaay! Here's what I got: "The episode shifted back to the outside of the house where Kristy had slammed the door behind her. As she proceeded down the walkway, she seemed to walk at a very brisk pace. When she got to the gate, Kristy was shown to have a slight scowl on her face as she unlocked it. The gate had burst wide open as Kristy fiercely heaved it forward. The gate had hit the surrounding stone wall so hard, that one of the hinges had almost broke. As Kristy set out on her walk, she took note of the street's colour. Instead of the inky black asphalt she was used to, the street had a grayish green tint to it. She then let out a small grunt and said to herself, "Who chose the street colour, leprechauns?". A bit later into her walk, she started to realize how narrow the street was and became more fidgety." [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 14:15, September 17, 2015 (UTC)